To Hell and Back Again
by ResentTheStatusQuo
Summary: How could this happen... We said forever and always.  Future!Klaine i guess, 3 years after highschool.
1. Chapter 1

Two days, Blaine was only gone for two days on his trip to see his parents in Westerville. Apparently that's all it took for Kurt to do what he did, to stoop to the level that he was now in. It wasn't something that Blaine could cope with easily; he never thought that in this lifetime Kurt would cheat on him. Returning to the apartment they shared in New York only to find clothing thrown through the front room, leading into the bedroom. Only to see Kurt on their bed. _Theirs. _The bed they had shared for a year and a half, being straddled by another man. Not just any other man though.

By Noah Puckerman, all these years of dinner dates and movie nights Blaine had thought Puck was straight. Apparently he was completely and utterly wrong. Blaine stared for a moment, the two men on the bed didn't even notice him standing in the doorway. With tears of both anger and hurt, Blaine turned on his heel and walked from the house. Slamming the door as he went, hoping to ruin the moment for the duo in his apartment.

Storming through the hallway of the building, he didn't have a clue as to where he was going. His heart ached Kurt had broken him. Until this moment Blaine didn't believe this amount of pain existed. More than anything he wanted to run back into the apartment and rip Puckerman from Kurt. Kurt was supposed to be his forever; this was never supposed to happen. He didn't understand why would Kurt do this to him?

Blaine found himself outside of a small coffee shop, coffee defiantly wasn't what he needed right now. But he was there, he needed to calm down and the last thing he wanted to do was go to a bar and try and drink away his problems. Entering the small coffee shop he noticed an elderly gay couple sitting to his right, they looked so in love, so at peace. He wished himself and Kurt could just go back to that. The constant question in his mind, the question of whether or not Kurt would have told him about sleeping with Puck. Or if he would of just pretended that nothing had happened at all. This is the thing that worried him the most. He and Kurt had always been honest with each other from day one of their friendship.

Not knowing what to do Blaine decided it best not to return to the apartment that night. Instead he would call Jeff, one of the few Warblers he was still in contact with. It had been 3 years since high school; most of the boys had drifted apart. But Jeff he was, other than Kurt. Blaine's best friend, He knew Jeff would want to know all the details but he also knew that the other boy wouldn't dare speak of it to anyone else. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out and hit his speed dial. As the phone rang the urge to just hang up came to him, but it was too late for that. At that moment Jeff answered his phone, bright and cheery as always.

"Hi Jeff, can I stay at your place tonight? I don't want to be anywhere near my apartment."

"Sure you can, but I expect a full explanation of why when you get here Blainey-Bear."

"Yes I figured as much. I'll be there soon. Bye Jeff."

"Bye Blaine!"

Blaine set off down the unusually quiet streets of New York, until he found himself outside of Jeff's apartment. He debated on turning around, but Jeff was on the step waiting for him. He walked up the way and found himself being wrapped in Jeff's arms. The boys had been friends for so long, this seemed almost routine for them. Bringing himself out of Jeff's grasp he let the tears begin to fall. Jeff looked at him with concern but he did not push Blaine, he linked his arm with Blaine's and he steered the boy into his empty house. Settling on the couch, Blaine instinctively grabbed the throw pillow and brought it to his chest. Holding onto it as if it was his most treasured item. Jeff waited patiently for Blaine to begin, the other boy putting his hand on Blaine's thigh as a sign of reassurance.

Blaine blinked through the tears and began his recollection of the night, what he saw. Jeff's reaction was angry, as it was expected to be. In the end Blaine was curled into the corner of the couch sobbing silently. Jeff had left the house; he was going to the apartment to confront Kurt. The one thing Blaine knew he couldn't bring himself to do. He fell into a dreamless sleep his last thought, was that he hoped everything would be fine in the morning.

_A/N; Hi __ So I hope that you all enjoyed this. I think it will be multi chaptered. But who knows how long it will end up being! Anyways, Review if you would like to, But no pressure!_

_Until next time – Lizz _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N; this story is rated M for a good reason, that reason is in this chapter. Feel free to skip it if you wish. _

_Chapter 2._

(KPOV)

Kurt never thought in a million years, that he would find himself if the position he was currently in. Being pressed to the back of his apartment door by none other than Noah Puckerman. Yes it was true; Blaine had only been gone 2 days. But Kurt needed this, or at least he thought he did. He made no protests to Noah; he was letting himself become the other man's sex doll.

Apparently Noah had noticed this little slice of information and began to press his groin further into Kurt's, groaning at the friction he so desperately needed. He led Noah into the bedroom he and Blaine shared. Noah roughly pulled off Kurt's clothing and then worked on his own. He had to say, Puckerman was defiantly well endowed. But his thoughts were quickly pushed aside as he felt the other man lower over his pale body. The feeling of having someone over him being in control, Kurt would defiantly admit that was his weakness. He preferred to be dominated, rather than to dominate. He thought of Blaine, what would he say… he knew he should tell him, but it would break his boyfriends heart. Blaine didn't need to know about this, it was a one time only thing. All of Kurt's doubts left his mind when Noah whispered the words '_urn around, and get on your hands and knees' _into his ear.

Kurt did as he was told and directed Noah to the condoms and lube. The other boy quickly slicked his fingers up with lube and inserted one finger into Kurt. Yes, there was the painful yet intensely arousing burn he had needed. Kurt whimpered as a way of telling the other boy that he needed more. Another whimper, another finger. Noah waited until Kurt was practically fucking himself on his fingers to take them out and slick up his excruciatingly hard member.

Readying himself for the intrusion, Kurt sighed as Noah entered him. He pressed himself back against the other man, Noah took this as a sign he was going to slowly, and thrust himself into Kurt completely. He waited paitiently for Kurt to give him the okay to move. Once the thrusting began, Kurt started to need more. He found himself panting out requests every five seconds '_faster, harder, deeper, oh my god I need more.' _ This kept up until finally Noah reached around Kurt and grabbed the smaller boys erection. Pumping it with just as much force, making sure to match his thrusts. But no sooner had he done this, they heard the door slam. Kurt pulled himself away from Noah, and regrettably whined at the loss of being filled.

"Fuck."

Was all that he could get out. Noah got the hint and began to dress himself. With a quick pat on the arm he fled the apartment. Kurt was left alone, to wonder who had walked in. Jeff frequently did this; Kurt just hoped that it hadn't been Blaine. He felt his knees buckle beneath him and he let the hot tears run down his face and into the pillow his face was currently shoved into.

(BPOV)

He woke up in the familiar living room of Jeff. He sighed remembering what he had seen the previous night. He stood from the couch and made his way to the small kitchen to make himself a coffee. But of course, Jeff wouldn't have any coffee. Sighing to himself he got his coat and made the short walk to the corner, he and Jeff had spent many long coffee dates in this shop. He smiled at the memories; he could always trust his best friend to do the logical thing. Blaine was more of an 'in the moment' kind of person, he couldn't remember the last time he actually planned out something. Everything was done on a whim; surprisingly enough he enjoyed that lifestyle.

Blaine had no clue as to where to go from this point, his coffee had been downed almost instantly. He needed it to burn, no matter how he ran the scenario through his mind; it always ended up being his fault somehow. Maybe if he had of just taken Kurt with him to see his parents, this wouldn't have happened. But he knew very well that there was no way he could do that. His father hadn't minded that Blaine was gay, and he had met Kurt on several occasions. His mother on the other hand…

Damnit. What was wrong with him? Kurt had chosen to do what he did. Blaine had no say in the matter. He walked back to Jeff's house slowly, almost afraid to go back and listen to Jeff tell him what Kurt had said. He didn't want to know, hell he didn't even want to hear Kurt's name at this point. He stepped into the house and fell onto the couch, feeling depressed and worn out. As ridiculous as it was, he fell asleep after only being awake for about fourty-five minutes.

_A/N; Well, this was my first time writing smut, but ive read enough of it. I hope its okay! If its not, please tell me ! D: _

_Until next time! – Lizz _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_,

(BPOV)

Jeff walked into the house, looking flustered. More then anything this worried me. He calmly walked over to the couch and sat down on the other side of it, he felt the need to distance himself from me. That can't be good. I sighed and decided it best to just get it over with.

"Jeff tell me what happened"

"Well, it took a lot just to get him to let me in. When I told him it was you who had slammed the door, he just broke down into tears. Once he calmed down I tried to get anything I could out of him but he just kept repeating 'i'm an idiot, Blaine will hate me forever'. After a while he shut up, but it took a lot."

"I don't hate him" I mumbled.

"Well, Blainey. I honestly think that's normal. You love the boy for god's sake. I know that you never even thought this could happen. But it did, and I think you two need to take a break. Or at least speak in person. It could fix things. "

"I know your right, I really do. But the last thing I want to do is see him; I don't even want to think about him right now. He broke me Jeff."

Jeff sighed, I knew he understood. He leaned over and took me in his arms. To most this would be awkward, but it was Jeff. He was the only person Blaine knew he could trust. He thought he could trust Kurt… Just thinking that hurt. He found himself sobbing embarrassingly loud into his best friends shoulder. The other boy just stroked his back lovingly, knowing that it was what he needed. Blaine loved Jeff, not in a romantic way. Even if he and Jeff had shared a kiss in freshman year at Dalton, it had been right after the other boy had admitted to being bisexual. He needed the confirmation, and after all they were best friends, roommates, and in the warblers together. It was just one more thing the two of them shared.

Blaine found himself drifting to sleep; the comfort of being in someone's arms was something that had always put him to sleep. When Jeff noticed he walked Blaine into his bedroom and tucked him into bed. Blaine was slightly upset by the loss of warmth, but he fell asleep nonetheless. Waking up only a few short hours later, he felt grimy and opted to take a shower. The hot water poured down his toned body and wet his curly mop of hair. He wanted desperately to run back to his apartment, kiss Kurt and make everything better. But life wasn't that easy, and he knew it. Why couldn't it be though, he and Kurt had gotten through so much together. This would be their first official break-up. Wait hold up, who said anything about breaking up? It would be the logical thing to do, but Blaine had quite an opinion on making sense.

Kurt was his first boyfriend, and to be honest he was convinced that he would also be his last. But then again, who is lucky enough to meet his or her perfect someone in high school? _I am, me, right here. _Blaine thought to himself. Why did he have to be so smitten with Kurt? Blaine wasn't high of himself, far from it. But even he knew that he deserved better than this. He deserved to be with someone who loved him. _Kurt. _Someone he loved. _Kurt. _Somebody who would never cheat on him, or even think about it. They had been together 4 years, and not once had he thought about another man. Sure he had noticed attractive men every once in a while, but it was always just in passing. He would always think of Kurt's smiling face after, and wonder how someone could be that perfect. Now he was left alone with his thoughts, Jeff was out for the night. He popped in a movie and lazily watched it. Not actually caring what was happening.

(KPOV)

After Jeff had left, Kurt's eyes had been opened. He loved Blaine, he knew that. But Blaine had been his first boyfriend; maybe he did need the confirmation that this was forever for him. Inside he felt right when he thought of Blaine, it was always Blaine, from the first moment on the staircase. The way fate brought them together seemed insane, this was a fairy tale. Except he didn't get the happy ending this time, he got the depressing end. Leading into a sequel full of angst, and hurt. But all of that lead right back to happiness. Kurt hoped that he would get his happy ending in the sequel, but was Blaine in his second story? Or was it supposed to be someone else, is that what all of this meant?

Kurt rolled onto his side and his gaze went to the photo of himself and Blaine at Kurt's junior prom. They were so happy back then, still in the honeymoon phase of there relationship. That phase seemed to last forever. Kurt smiled thinking of the endless phone conversations. All of the thoughts took him to the first time Blaine had told him he loved him. Just back from his loss at nationals, but nothing could bring Kurt down after hearing Blaine say those three words.

He needed Blaine; he needed him like he needed air. Blaine was it for him, and he knew that now. A slight laps in his judgment lead to sleeping with Noah. But Kurt had his priorities straight now He got up, and washed his face of the tearstains. Trying desperately to make his eyes less puffy. Kurt got dressed, he wore one of Blaine's old Dalton shirts, and he pulled on dark skinny jeans. For once, all that mattered was what Blaine thought. He didn't need to look impeccable like always, because Blaine found him to be beautiful no matter what. Or at least that's what he was told.

A/N; So, yeah. 3 Chapters in one night. Ive impressed myself. I really enjoy writing this story, so ill probably update tomorrow.

_Until next time! – Lizz _


	4. Chapter 4

(BPOV)

It had been a week, a week without Kurt in his arms at night. A week without his beautiful smile. I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take. I keep telling myself that ill talk to him tomorrow, or the day after. But it never happens, I always make some excuse a lot of the excuses didn't make sense, and almost always had no explanation. I need Kurt I know I do… But the constant thoughts and visions of him in bed with another person haunted me; Jeff was constantly a bother telling me to just call him. Invite him to coffee, dinner, and a walk. Anything to make things right again, but I couldn't help but wonder if they ever would be right again. Letting go of the stupid excuses and memories, I picked up the phone and called him. That's how I found myself sitting across the table from him in the same coffee shop from that night. I didn't know what to say, do I ask how he is? Do I just go back to small talk, goddamnit, why was this so difficult.

His hair wasn't perfect as usual, is eyes were red, and had large bags under them. He hadn't been sleeping clearly, a lot of crying… But he did it to himself. Now was not the time for Blaine to be feeling bad for Kurt. This was the boy I love yes… and seeing him look so incredibly broken, well it broke me. I felt the same way; I probably looked just as depressed. But he didn't look that way to me, he looked beautiful as always. It was that thought that made me realize that I didn't think id ever feel the way I felt for him about anyone else. I had only ever had eyes for him, no one else. Then I realized that I hadn't said a word since he sat down.

"Kurt I-I… I miss you." I stuttered out.

He glanced up at me through his bright blue eyes that were shining with tears that were threatening to fall he just smiled slightly. I knew he had forced the smile, I know that I hadn't smiled genuinely since that day… I reached across the table and grasped his hand, he was cold and yet I still felt the warmth travel through my body, just from touching him. That was the moment. The moment I realized that I was being stupid, true love meant being able to forgive. I needed to forgive Kurt. I had to, he was everything.

"Kurt, I for-forgive you. I need you, I need us. You keep me grounded, I've known that you've been the one since the day you stopped me on the staircase at Dalton. Four years later I still love you the same way, every time I look at you I still feel the rush of noticing your beauty, you still move me Kurt. Please… please say something…"

(KPOV)

_I need you too. _I thought to myself, but after what I did I didn't understand how Blaine could forgive me. He really loved me did I really love him? If I did then why did I do what I had done? All it took was one moment, to destroy four years of a relationship. Blaine looked so heartbroken, as he sat waiting for a response. Kurt didn't know what the response was; he loved Blaine that much he knew. True love got through everything; this was just another obstacle to overcome.

"I love you Blaine, I know that. I would love to be with you more than anything, to have you holding me at night again to wake up to your smiling face. Are you positive we can go back to us?"

"Yes Kurt, I love you. You're it for me. Our relationship is never ending for me. I love you more than anything Kurt, it seems to me that no matter what happens I will always love you, you could tell me tomorrow that you never wanted to see me again and I would continue to love you and hope everyday that you would change your mind. Please Kurt, give us a chance, were in love, and that should be all that matters."

Watching Blaine beg, essentially broke my heart more. I didn't think it was possible, but it was happening. I needed him just as much as he needed me.

"Yes, Blaine… Yes. I can, Come home?"

"I needed to hear that more than you can imagine. Come here."

He pulled me out of my seat and hugged me with as much emotion as he could muster at that point. I returned it, I knew Blaine and I had something special. This was it, my life.

_A/N; HEY ! So, yeah… it took me forever to do this, and I really don't like this chapter, but more to come. Maybe, I have ideas for other stories. So I might add one more chapter, and then leave it at that! But we will have to wait an see, im doing Exams right now at school. __**Suck**__, but then its summer and im free as of Friday. More writing time!  
>Thanks to all who read this! <em>

_Bye for now!_

_- Lizz._


End file.
